El Paseo de los Potter
by M. Mayor
Summary: ¿Qué fue lo último que hicieron los Potter?


**El paseo de los Potter**   
Por: Iltocami

Estamos dentro de un lugar donde hay muchas tiendas de diferentes tipos. La gente pasa con sus compras en mano. Muchos van vestidos extrañamente, llevan túnicas y sombreros grandes. Las tiendas venden todo lo que no se puede comprar comúnmente en Londres: calderos, varitas, lechuzas, libros de magia...¡Claro este es el callejón Diagon!

Hoy amaneció siendo un día muy soleado y el callejón parece estar más lleno que de costumbre. No es nada fuera de lo normal, ya que las clases están por comenzar dentro de Hogwarts, el colegio de Magia y Hechicería. Es una mañana perfecta para ir de compras con el pequeño Harry, pensaron los Potter. Así que ahora los vemos entrando al callejón, los tres: Lily, James y Harry. El pequeño niño viene en brazos de su mamá, mientras su papá saluda a todas las personas que se encuentra en el camino, casi todo mundo los conoce.

James: ¡Mira Harry, este es el callejón Diagon! –emocionado mirando a su pequeño hijo.

Lily: James, ¿cómo pretendes que el niño entienda lo que dices?

James: Es muy inteligente –sonriendo- ¿verdad, Harry?

Harry iba bostezando un poco, lo levantaron muy temprano para ir de compras. Lily lo mecía para que durmiera, pero sus ojitos verdes no se podían cerrar por el tremendo ruido que hacía la gente.

James: Parece que hoy se han reunido todos –mirando a muchas direcciones.

Lily: Debe ser por el colegio, están muy próximas las clases.

James: ¡Es verdad!....ahh –suspirando-. ¡Cómo quisiera volver a Hogwarts!

Lily: ¿Para desquiciar de nuevo a los profesores? –sonriendo.

James: Eso no estaría nada mal –sonriendo con malicia.

Harry estaba muy atento a lo que las personas hacían, especialmente los niños. Corrían con varitas de juguetes, persiguiéndose unos con otros. Algunos más comían deliciosos helados, muchos iban a ver las mascotas que tenían en la tienda de animales. Un montón por allá, jugaba con una escoba pequeña, simulando ser una de verdad. Harry sonreía un poco, y trataba de hablarles a los niños, pero siendo un bebé apenas podría emitir una que otra risa.

Lily: Creo que está muy contento.

James: Debe estarlo, pues hoy iremos a visitar todas las tiendas, ¿no es así Harry?

Harry dio un pequeño grito en forma de afirmación, sus padres sonrieron y siguieron caminando. Se aproximaban a Gringotts.

Lily: Bien James, voy a cambiar el dinero muggle que acordamos. Después tengo que ir a comprar algunos ingredientes que me hacen falta en la alacena. Encárgate de Harry mientras yo hago cuentas con esos gnomos –le entregó al bebé que emitió un gritito ahogado de emoción.

James: Claro que sí. Nos vamos a divertir mucho –sonriéndole a Harry.

Lily: Cuídalo mucho –esbozando una sonrisa y revolviéndole el pelo a Harry-. Te portas bien cariño, no le des la lata a papá, ¿de acuerdo?

James: Nos veremos dentro de una hora aquí, ¿está bien?

Lily: Muy bien, aquí los espero –les dio un beso a cada uno y entró a Gringotts con una pequeña bolsa llena de dinero muggle.

James y Harry iban caminando nuevamente, pasaron por las tiendas abarrotadas de gente. Muchos chicos salían de la tienda de ropa, con uniformes de Hogwarts. Cuando caminaban por la dulcería, Harry comenzó a abrir las manos en señal de querer uno, mientras decía palabras incomprensibles.

Harry: _Mia__...mia..._ –balbuceó.

James: ¿Quieres un dulce? –entrando a la tienda.

Los estantes estaban llenos de caramelos de todos sabores, tamaños, marcas y extraños colores. Había gomitas de olores agradables, pero no tanto como los chocolates que relucían dentro de un estante rojo. James caminó con Harry por todos los anaqueles, hasta que llegaron a las varitas de dulce. Harry pidió una y James la tomó. Compraron más dulces que no eran precisamente para Harry, si no para James.

James: Vamos a descansar un poco, Harry. No me hará nada mal una taza de café –sonriendo abiertamente.

Era increíble el parecido entre padre e hijo, sólo que los ojos eran tan brillantes como los de la madre. Harry no sólo había heredado la cara de su papá, sino que también su pelo alborotado. James llevó a Harry la heladería Florean Fortescue, para que Harry pudiese comer los dulces a gusto y él comprarse un café. Pero se sorprendió mucho al ver a dos personas sentadas en una mesa comiendo pastelillos y malteadas. Un joven de pelo negro, alto, de piel blanca charlando con otro muchacho de pelo extrañamente claro y un poco largo.

Sirius: ¡Hey James!

Remus: ¡Ven, siéntate con nosotros!

James: Hola, ¿cómo están? –sonrió y tomó asiento con Harry sentado sobre sus piernas.

Remus: Muy bien –sonriéndole a Harry-. Hola pequeño James.

Sirius: ¿Cómo estás, ahijado? -Harry sonrió y James lo sentó sobre el piso, muy cerca de él, mientras le daba su varita de caramelo.

Remus: ¿De compras?

James: Sí, bueno quise traer a Harry para que conociera todo el callejón, parece que le gusta.

Sirius: Pero, ¿dónde está Lily?

James: En Gringotts, intercambiando algo de dinero y haciendo compras. ¿Ustedes qué hacen aquí?

Sirius: Yo vine a comprar una túnica nueva.

Remus: Acabo de comprar tres libros, muy interesantes por cierto.

James: Qué bien. Me alegro de encontrarlos.

Sirius y Remus intercambiaron miradas extrañas, parecían nerviosos. James los miró con el ceño fruncido, había algo que le ocultaban y no querían alarmarlo.

James: ¿Ocurre algo?

Sirius: No nada, y...

James: Algo tratan de esconder. Déjenme decirles que son muy indiscretos –sonriendo, sin embargo ellos no lo hicieron.

Remus: James, verás...mm...tú sabes, lo que dijo Dumbledore. Será mejor que ustedes no salgan por el momento.

James: Vaya con que era eso –pensativo-. Bien, bueno sí, tienen razón, Dumbledore lo dijo, pero de cualquier manera, nosotros salimos sin ser vistos.

Sirius: James, esa respuesta me parece absurda.

James: ¿Dónde han dejado su humor este día? Hoy es perfecto para salir de paseo, no queríamos perdérnoslo.

Remus: ¿Acaso no temes por Harry, por lo que pudiera pasar?

James: Remus –serio-, yo sé cómo cuidar de mi esposa e hijo. Dumbledore ha dicho que en cualquier caso nos escondiéramos. Han pasado once meses desde el último caso. Once meses que he disfrutado de paz y tranquilidad con mi familia. Desde que Harry nació nada de malo ha ocurrido, podemos decir que estamos fuera de peligro de todo.

Remus: No en todo, James. A pesar de que hay tranquilidad, no debemos confiar.

Sirius: James, por favor, créenos, ustedes deben cuidarse mucho más. Hazlo por Lily y Harry.

James los miró rápidamente y luego vio sentado sobre el suelo a Harry muy entretenido comiendo su caramelo. Parecía tan tierno que le dirigió una sonrisa. Después observó a sus amigos.

James: Bien, tienen razón –mostrándose arrepentido-. Perdonen por ser tan testarudo, es sólo que hemos tenido tanta calma que he comenzado a acostumbrarme. Apenas Lily termine las compras nos iremos, tendré más cuidado con ello.

Sirius: Así es –sonriendo.

Remus: Me parece buena idea.

Los tres continuaron en silencio, Lupin leía uno de sus libros, mientras Sirius observaba a la gente que caminaba por el callejón. James comía caramelos y había ordenado la taza de café, después leía El Profeta que anteriormente tenía Sirius.

Sirius: El ambiente es muy parecido a cuando veníamos a comprar los útiles.

Remus: Sí, creo que extraño mucho el colegio.

James: ¿Y quién no?...Me gustaría hacer enojar a Filch como siempre. O causarle problemas a Snape.

Remus: Creo que eso nunca se nos olvidará –con sorna.

Sirius: ¿Recuerdan la vez que en clase de McGonagall lo hicimos que transformara una tortuga en una ropa interior en vez de una tetera?

Los amigos prorrumpieron en carcajadas. Harry ya había terminado con su varita de dulce. Miró a su papá y amigos de reojo y luego hacia la pequeña bolsa de golosinas que James tenía sobre la mesa. Trató de alcanzarla, pues quería una varita más. Se estiró lo más que pudo pero no logró nada. Muy enfadado, se puso de rodillas y nuevamente lo intentó fallando igualmente. Ahora se apoyó sobre el suelo y quiso ponerse de pie, hacía días que lo estaba intentando, estaba por cumplir el año y ya casi comenzaba a caminar. Sin embargo no tenía mucho equilibrio y cayó de sentón pasando desapercibido por los demás. Harry era muy obstinado cuando quería una cosa y no podía obtenerla, lo demostraba intentando hasta que pudiera lograrlo y esta vez no fue la excepción. Quiso alcanzar la bolsa una y otra vez, hasta que algo brillante captó su curiosidad. Era exactamente igual a lo que estaba buscando, sólo que no estaba dentro de la bolsa de dulces, sino dentro del bolsillo de su papá. Con un movimiento rápido logró que la varita se deslizara del bolsillo a sus manos. La examinó un rato. Era un poco diferente a la que estaba comiendo, esta era negra y aquella roja, la de James era muy sólida y la de Harry comenzaba a derretirse con el calor de las manos. Harry no lo pensó más, ya que para su edad no existía mucha diferencia entre una y otra. La sostuvo con su mano y la introdujo en su boca, tratando de morderla con sus pequeños dientes recién estrenados.

Harry: ¡Puaj! –escupió emitiendo un balbuceo. Nadie lo notó, pero él seguía haciendo gestos de asco. Sabía a madera pura, pero para él era como comerse las verduras que Lily preparaba.

Harry sostuvo la varita y en un intento por arrojarla muy lejos, sólo consiguió que se pegara a sus manos enmieladas de caramelo. Pero algo extraño sucedió: mágicamente el periódico de un mago que estaba en la mesa de junto, tomándose un helado, comenzó a levitar, mientras éste miraba a todos lados desconcertado.

Harry: _Mabia__, mabia_ –repetía con una sonrisa abierta, lo que se interpretaba como 'magia'

Los demás seguían riendo de sus aventuras escolares. Harry tomó la varita de nuevo y se deslizó gateando hasta casi llegar a los pasillos del callejón. Se quedó sentado mirando cómo pasaban muchos pies frente de él. Para el pequeño Harry la magia era algo que aún no controlaba, irónicamente él era un bebé mago, pero aún así no era capaz de hacer algo más que mover objetos pequeños o ligeros. De todas formas, él adoraba los encantamientos. Veía cómo sus padres los utilizaban diariamente y trataba de imitarlos con una varita de juguete. Antes también ya había tomado la de James, pero siempre era atrapado por Lily antes de que hiciera algo. Esta vez era diferente. Nadie se daba cuenta. Apuntó con la varita hacia una señora de sombrero extremadamente largo, quería verlo flotar, pero al agitar la varita el sombrero comenzó a arder en llamas de la punta de atrás. La señora lo pasó desapercibido, sólo comenzó a oler un extraño aroma a cabello quemado. De pronto se escuchó el grito, y sacudía sus manos, mientras su esposo venía corriendo a pagar el fuego, con otro hechizo. Los amigos se dieron vuelta, pues toda la gente reía. Ellos sonrieron al ver la escena, pero nadie se imaginó qué pasaba.

Remus: Deberían tener más cuidado con el fijador –sonriendo.

Sirius: ¡Hay que ver lo que hacen los rayos del sol! –divertido.

James: Esa es otra buena excusa para no utilizarlo en mí –riendo.

Volvieron a su conversación. Harry reía lanzando silabeos y grititos ahogados de felicidad. No quiso parar, esta vez era libre. Y siguió gateando más allá de la heladería.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Lily ya había salido de Gringotts estaba un poco frustrada pues intercambiar monedas y billetes muggles con alguien que no tiene paciencia no era sencillo. Metió todo el dinero en su bolsa. Y caminó hacia la sección donde estaban los alimentos y hierbas raras para preparar exquisitos banquetes. De pronto, cuando se dirigía hacia las verduras que se movían entre el recipiente que las contenía, alguien le gritó desde el otro lado de la calle. Ella giró y se dio cuenta de que era Alice, la mujer de Frank Longbottom quien la llamaba.

Lily: ¡Hola, no te vi cuando venías!

Alice: Hola Lily –sonriendo. Era una mujer alta, con ojos azules, piel demasiado blanca y rolliza.

Lily: ¿Comprando?

Alice: Sí, vine a surtir la despensa. ¿Cómo has estado?

Lily: Muy bien, gracias. ¿Y tu familia?

Alice: Es lo mismo iba a preguntarte. Los míos están comprando en la tienda de dulces, creo que será muy difícil sacarlos de ahí.

Lily: Vaya, qué raro en Frank, supongo que él debió enseñarle eso al pequeño Neville.

Alice: Tienes toda la razón –sonriendo-. ¿Y los tuyos?

Lily: Bueno, ellos deben estar paseándose por ahí, James quiso traer a Harry para que conociera el callejón Diagon. Me parece que es una exageración, pero tú sabes que James es así. Creo que quiere tener un día de padre e hijo –riendo irónicamente.

Alice: Vaya, si es así ahora, quiero imaginar cuando Harry tenga más de diez años. Seguramente querrá enseñarlo a volar él mismo.

Lily: Lo está pensando seriamente.

Las dos siguieron caminando hasta llegar a los condimentos, escogieron algunos, mientras continuaban su charla.

Lily: Creo que llevaré un poco de esto –tomando un frasco extraño- Es lo peor que odia Harry, pero es nutritivo. La última vez que traté de dárselo hizo que la cuchara se doblara.

Alice: Ahh –suspirando-. Si tan sólo Neville pudiera hacer eso. Todavía no muestra indicios de ser un mago.

Lily: Qué terrible. Pero, bueno un _squib_ no es tan malo.

Alice: Lo sé, para nosotros no lo es. Pero para la familia es lo peor que puede pasar, ya sabes el mito de ser sangre pura.

Lily: Bueno, yo no me puedo quejar. Estoy muy agradecida de que Harry sea un mago y no haya heredado algo sobre mi familia _muggle_, no sería malo que lo fuera, pero qué mejor que sepa hacer magia.

Alice: Lo que daría si Neville fuera capaz de mover algo. Aunque no fuera un buen mago, con que sólo supiera qué es un hechizo.

Lily: Todavía es pequeño, seguramente pronto lo verás hacer travesuras con la varita de su padre o la tuya misma. Como cierta personita que conozco.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Harry gateaba apresuradamente, mientras la gente caminaba alrededor. Muchos se le quedaban viendo, pero siempre pensaban que su madre no estaría muy lejos, sin imaginar que se encontraba al otro lado del callejón. El niño iba emocionado con la varita, la tenía bien guardada debajo de su camisa. Se detuvo frente a la tienda de animales y vio a las ratas dentro de su caja.

Harry: _Umm_ –se alejó de ellas con voz recelosa. Les tenía miedo.

Luego unas lechuzas comenzaron a ulular y Harry sonrió. Dio grititos de emoción, cuando unas manos de mujer lo subieron. Un poco confundido miró y se encontró con una mujer de pelo recogido, ojos grandes y extraño sombrero verde.

McGonagall: ¿Estás perdido pequeño? –mirándolo fijamente-. ¿Y tus padres?

Harry: _Mami__...papi..._ –sonriendo.

McGonagall: Te he visto de algún lado –lo examinó. Vio el pelo oscuro, la nariz recta, y los ojos verdes resplandecientes. Pero pasó por alto la varita escondida, jamás la notó.

Harry: _...chuzas_ –mirando a las lechuzas- _Mami__, papi..._

McGonagall miró hacia las lechuzas y luego al joven encargado de la tienda quien le dirigió una sonrisa.

McGonagall: Ah, ya veo. Tu padre debe ser el encargado. No debería dejarte jugar por aquí. Bueno, será mejor que entres.

Pero antes de que ella pudiera abrir la puerta el profesor Flitwick entró apresurado, era bajito pero rápido; detrás de él venía Sprout.

Sprout: Minerva, estamos buscándote, aún no terminamos de comprar los materiales. ¿Y ese niño?

McGonagall: Hijo del dependiente de la tienda.

Los tres profesores se encontraban dentro de la tienda de animales, McGonagall dejó al niño sobre el suelo, mientras el encargado hablaba con la profesora Sprout. Flitwick veía dentro de la jaula de canarios. Cuando terminaron, volvieron a salir, pero McGonagall no dijo nada sobre el niño ya que el dependiente estaba hablando ahora con una bruja. Aún así Harry salió de la tienda empujando la puerta con todas sus fuerzas. Y volvió a su travesía. Ahora estaba fuera de la librería, que en su aparador exponían cuentos infantiles. Harry no leía, pero miraba los dibujos de magos con escobas. Reía hasta que giró la cara y se dio cuenta que estaba frente a una escoba de verdad. Fue a la tienda y miró atentamente las escobas. Había algo en ellas que atraía su atención. Sus colores brillantes, las puntitas de las ramas, la perfecta textura que se entornaban en ellas. Se acercó un poco más y vio las letras que estaban escritas, todo mundo la contemplaba con emoción, sin duda era la mejor escoba de todas y la más...

James: La más lujosa. No se imaginan qué escoba es esa. Esta en el puesto número uno de la revista "Quidditch de hoy" como una de las diez más pedidas –emocionado.

Sirius: ¡Cómo quisiera tener una! ¡Gastaría todo el dinero _muggle_ y mágico por ella!

Remus: Hablan como si aún fueran unos niños deseando un juguete –mordazmente.

James: Creo que sí. En el fondo seguimos siendo niños.

Sirius: Algo creciditos.

Del tema de escuela, pasaron al quidditch, de ahí a las escobas y después...

Sirius: ¿Y qué hay de nuevo en Harry?

James: Pues como siempre, jugando a ser un mago.

Remus: Imagina cuando entre a Hogwarts. Seguramente será el mejor de la clase.

James: Claro como su padre –presuntuoso y orgulloso, algo muy especial en él.

Sirius: Sólo espero que encuentre a compañeros y amigos como nosotros. No saben lo que se esperan los profesores con la reencarnación de James.

James: A que sí, ¿harás travesuras Harry? –volteando hacia el suelo y luego girando en todas direcciones-. ¡Harry! ¡HARRY!

Remus: Oh, no –en tono de lástima.

Sirius: ¡Creo que ya comenzó a dar guerra, James!

James: ¡Hay que encontrarlo antes de que Lily me mate!

Remus: Corrección. ¡Nos mate!

Así comenzaron la búsqueda de Harry…

Harry se había pegado al cristal, parándose y apoyado en él. Brincaba sobre las puntas de sus pies muy emocionado. Con la varita pegaba levemente el vidrio esperando a que éste se abriera. Para él no había diferencia entre una puerta y un cristal...seguía golpeando, hasta que se fastidió sin ver resultado. Así que agitó la varita apuntando directamente a las escobas. Lo que siguió después fue la locura de media calle: las escobas salieron volando por el cristal, por encima de Harry, haciendo que él se sentara a ver todo el espectáculo que esperaba. Las personas de alrededor miraban extrañados y muchos se encogían para no ser golpeados en la cara. Una escoba golpeó contra el cristal del aparador de la librería. Muchos libros saltaron y cayeron al suelo, haciendo que muchas personas tropezaran con ellos. Otra escoba más, chocó en la tienda de animales y las lechuzas salieron al escape. Harry aplaudía contento. Las lechuzas comenzaron a devorar la comida de las personas que estaban en los restaurantes. Había confusión y gritos de mujeres que estaban siendo atacadas por libros voladores. Un caos total se hizo, animales revueltos con magos arrojados al suelo. Los encargados de las tiendas trataban de calmar todo, sacando sus varitas, pero más y más escobas rompían cristales. Harry salió de entre toda la multitud sonriendo. Nadie le prestaba atención pues todos estaban muy ocupados tratando de calmar el desastre.

James, Sirius y Remus no estaban muy lejos de ahí. Venían corriendo hacia el lugar del desconcierto. Ya habían buscado por las tiendas, antes de que se desatara el revuelto. Sirius iba caminando rápidamente cuando se tropezó con un libro, fue a chocar contra algunas ratas que salían de la tienda. Remus fue atacado por muchas lechuzas que espantadas y lo comenzaron a picotear en la cabeza. James corría esquivando a todas las personas, todos los animales y buscando desesperadamente a Harry. Algo le decía que el niño tenía que ver con el problema. Harry ya no estaba cerca de ahí. Ahora se encontraba a la altura de Gringotts, donde numerosa gente se encontraba mirando desconcertada hacia el otro lado del callejón, donde volaban plumas, ramas de escobas, hojas y se oía escándalo.

Unos metros de ahí...

Alice: ¿Escuchas eso, Lily?

Lily: ¿Qué podrá ser? –pagando al comerciante-. Viene desde la parte alta del callejón.

Alice: Debe ser otro de esos días locos llenos de vendedores.

Lily: No, se oyen... ¿lechuzas?

Las dos caminaron un poco para ver mejor. Lily confirmó que eran lechuzas y observó un poco lo que pasaba.

Alice: Bueno, al menos Frank y Neville están cerca de aquí.

Eso fue lo peor que Lily pudo haber escuchado. Hace más de una hora que James se había llevado a Harry hacia esa dirección. No temía por su esposo, pero...

Lily: ¡HARRY! –exclamó asustada-. ¡Tengo que irme, algo no anda bien! –corriendo hacia el lugar de los hechos.

Alice: ¡Está bien, te veré luego!

Lily corrió rápidamente, mientras a unos escasos metros estaba un niño pequeño de pelo alborotado, sosteniendo una varita, que la vio correr y deseo encontrarse entre sus brazos. Por alguna razón ya no se sentía contento. Estaba muy lejos de su papá y extrañaba a su mamá. Harry soltó la varita y abrió sus brazos.

Harry: _¡Mami!_ –gritando mientras abría sus manos como si atrapara al aire.

Pero Lily estaba ya muy lejos, Harry comenzó a mover continuamente la boca. Quería gritar más pero sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse. Estaba comenzando a llorar cuando unas manos suaves, lo alzaron amistosamente. Harry levantó la vista con sus ojos verdes más brillosos por las lágrimas. Era un hombre, delgado, alto, con nariz aguileña, pelo y barba blanca. Harry pudo verse reflejado en sus anteojos en forma de media luna. Dumbledore le sonrió.

Dumbledore: ¡Oh sí! –cargando a Harry-. Creo que te has perdido pequeño James...jeje –recogió la varita que estaba tirada. Dos brujas y un mago llegaron al encuentro.

McGonagall: Dumbledore es hora de irnos. ¡Oh vaya! –exclamó-. ¡Este niño ha salido de la tienda de su padre!

Dumbledore: Este niño efectivamente se separó de su padre, pero ¿de qué tienda hablas?

McGonagall: Es hijo del encargado de la tienda de animales.

Dumbledore: No, no Minerva. Este niño es hijo de un mago muy conocido por nosotros. James Potter.

McGonagall: ¿Qué? –sorprendida.

Sprout: Así que este niño es el pequeño Potter.

Dumbledore: Harry Potter.

McGonagall: ¡Claro, debí imaginarlo! –reaccionó-, esos ojos son los de Lily Potter, inconfundibles y el parecido con James. Ya decía yo que en alguna parte lo había visto.

Flitwick: Son idénticos. Como gotas de agua.

Dumbledore: Vamos Harry busquemos a tus padres, deben estar muy preocupados –Harry sonrió-. ¡Oh sí, hasta esa sonrisa es igual!

Mientras los demás profesores esperaban a Dumbledore, él iba encaminado hacia donde Lily había corrido. Harry pataleaba y gritaba con risas de emoción. Había algo en Albus que lo hacía sentirse muy feliz.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Lily: ¡JAMES TE DIJE QUE LO CUIDARAS! –gritó enfurecida.

James: Calma, calma...debe estar por aquí, ¿hasta dónde puede llegar un bebé?

Lily: ¡Mira todo este desastre James! –bajando un poco la voz-. Seguramente Harry provocó esto.

Remus: Ya hemos buscado aquí, vayamos más adelante –con el cabello desordenado por los picotazos de lechuzas.

James: Sí, sí, vamos.

Lily: Espera a que lo encontremos James –le dirigió una mirada amenazante.

Los tres iban apresuradamente. Lily temía lo peor. Aunque James muy en el fondo pensaba que su hijo tenía poderes sorprendentes. Pues nunca hubiera creído que un bebé de once meses pudiera provocar tales destrozos.

Remus: Yo iré a buscarlo por allá –corrió hacia la derecha.

James: Vamos, hay que pensar. Si yo fuera un bebé... ¿dónde estaría?...

Dumbledore: Haciendo magia indebidamente o tal vez buscando a sus papás –les sonrió caminando hacia ellos.

Lily: ¡HARRY! –Dumbledore lo colocó en los brazos de ella, mientras Harry reía alegremente.

James: Profesor –sorprendido-. M-muchas gracias.

Dumbledore: Veo que tiene gran potencial James –sonriendo-. Será un excelente mago. No puedo esperar a que entre a Hogwarts.

Lily: Harry, ¿te has dado cuenta de lo que has hecho? –mirándolo severamente.

Harry: _Mabia__..._ –balbuceó.

Dumbledore: Jeje…qué buen niño –alborotándole el cabello-. Esto es tuyo James –entregándole la varita-. Me parece que esto es el instrumento que Harry utilizó.

James: ¡Vaya, tenía razón!

Dumbledore: Bien, les dejo lo suyo. Tengo que irme.

James: Gracias por todo. Sentimos que nos moríamos.

Dumbledore: No es nada.... ¡Ah!, por favor tengan más cuidado.

James: Eh...sí, se escapó cuando estaba distraído y...

Dumbledore: No hablo de eso –serio- Es bueno que salgan con el pequeño, pero recuerden, ahora no es seguro.

Lily: Sí, lo haremos –abrazando fuertemente a Harry. James asintió.

Dumbledore: Que tengan buen día –cambiando su rostro formal por una gran sonrisa y se alejó caminando.

Harry: _Adiosh_ –meneando su manita.

Lily: Y usted jovencito. Le dije que se portara bien –Harry sonrió-. Ah...creo que tienes mucho Potter.

James: Harry nos asustaste –dándole un beso-. No lo vuelvas a hacer, ¿bien?...aunque fue gracioso... –sonrió.

Lily: ¡James!

James: Está bien, está bien..

Remus venía apresurado mientras Sirirus los alcanzaba un poco moreteado. James y Lily rieron, Harry gritó de felicidad.

Sirius: Muy gracioso muchachito. Como soy tu padrino te debo de reprender –al igual que todos sabía que Harry era el creador del desastre.

Remus: ¡Vaya, hasta que te descubrimos pequeño James! Me encontré con Dumbledore y me dijo que lo había traído hasta aquí.

James: Acaba de entregárnoslo.

Lily: Ahora, ¿con qué cara vendremos hasta el callejón? No puedo imaginar que él haya hecho todo.

Sirius: Bueno, por eso no se preocupen. Todo está arreglado. Ahora piensan que fue un perro negro quien hizo todo –sonriendo-, ¿ven mi brazo?, creo que el dueño de las escobas no estaba muy contento con sus ejemplares destrozados –pellizcando la mejilla de Harry-. Mientras tu padrino esté aquí, puedes alborotar cuando quieras.

Remus: Me hubiera gustado ver cómo te golpeaban –descansando las manos dentro de sus bolsillos.

Sirius: Pero lo que hicieron esas lechuzas no es nada comparado –mirando el cabello de Lupin. Todos rieron y Harry dio un largo bostezo.

James: Ha sido un día muy largo. Tenemos que ir a casa.

Lily: Llevo todo para la cena.

Sirius: Váyanse con cuidado.

Remus: Y cuiden de Harry.

James: ¡Claro, nos vemos! –despidiéndose agitando la mano.

Lily: Adiós.

Esa tarde los Potter regresaron a su casa. Como lo que eran, una familia feliz. Ese día Harry se encontró con muchos magos que años más tarde estarían viendo por él. James jugó con Harry, mientras Lily los retrataba en esos momentos. Por unos meses más Harry seguiría viviendo en un mundo lleno de magia, donde todo se hacía con un solo movimiento de varita. Sin duda, todavía quedaban ratos felices para hacer travesuras y para que sus padres lo abrazaran y mimaran amorosamente. James y Lily aún estaban para cuidarlo, Harry todavía podía abrazarlos. Esa noche lo acostaron en su cuna; lo besaron en la frente. Justo en aquel lugar donde aparecería aquella marca, por la cual sería reconocido.

**FIN**


End file.
